


Spider

by Dysia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spiders, fright of spiders, louis' scared of spiders, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a fright Harry didn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

"Harry!" Louis calls from the living room, panic clear in his voice.

"What?" Harry calls back and literally drops clothes he was holding in his hands to rush to his boyfriend.

"Come here. Fast!" Louis calls again.

When Harry walks inside the living room just a second later he finds Louis standing on the couch and staring at the opposite wall with terrified expression.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, leaning against the door frame and smiling at his boyfriend. He looks so cute like that.

“You must have forgotten to mention that your flat is haunted by the little monsters.” Louis hisses through his teeth as he turns towards Harry.

“What are you taking about?” Harry asks, walking inside the room and looking around to understand what Louis' means by that.

“Next to the TV” Louis instructs him and when Harry looks in that direction he sees a little spider.

It's not even bigger than a nail and in Harry's opinion it looks kinda cute, definitely not terrifying. Louis doesn't seem to think the same though.

“Really, it's all about that little guy right here?” Harry asks, getting closer to it to take a better look.

Louis snorts. “Don't let it fool you, it's a monster that will kill you in your sleep.”

Harry laughs and Louis only glares at him with his hands on his hips. Harry feels he might sleep on the couch tonight and it's Louis' first night in this flat after moving in. It wouldn't be a good start, Harry can't help himself though.

“You're ridiculous, it's so small. I'm sure it can't even kill a fly.”

“You're ridiculous, Styles.” Louis says back. “If I knew you have these monsters in your flat, I would never agree to move in with you.”

“Spiders are in every flat, Lou. People even say that spiders bring luck.”

“I don't care what people say. I didn't have spiders in my flat and I don't want them here. Now can you kill it, please?” Louis says, his voice calmer and softer now.

Harry shrugs and just a second later the spider was gone from the wall, but Harry had it's rests on his palm.

“That's disgusting.” Louis says making a face, but stepping off of the couch. “Don't even think of getting close to me right now.

“At least it's dead.” Harry replies, sending Louis a small smile and going out of the room to wash his hands. 

When he comes back Louis' back to unpacking his things, putting his books on the shelf. Harry comes closer and puts his hands on Louis' hips, letting older boy lean against him.

“I didn't know you're scared of spiders.” Harry says, leaving a small kiss at the side of Louis' head.

“It's nothing to be proud of so I'm not going around and tell people about it. Grown man scared of a little spider, embarrassing.”

“It's not embarrassing. People are scared of many different things and it's not like they can help it. I'm sorry I've laughed earlier, I shouldn't have.”

“It's okay, I understand.” Louis replies as he puts another book on the shelf.

Harry turns Louis around in his arms and Louis yelps, dropping the next book he's holding.

“Don't be mad at me.” Harry says, fluttering his eyelashes at Louis.

“I'm not mad.” Louis says and an actual smile appears on his face.

“So prove it by kissing me.” Harry says and Louis snorts at his words.

“Shouldn't you be the one kissing me to show me how sorry you are?” Louis asks instead and a smile grows on Harry's face.

“Oh, I definitely can. But we should rather move to the bedroom, there I will be able to show you just how sorry I am from laughing at your phobia.” 

He leans down saying these words and at the end of the sentence his and Louis' lips are almost touching.

Louis moves his face away though with a slay smile on his face and says. “I would love that, but first you have to get rid of all the spider in that flat. If I find any you're sleeping on the couch.”

Harry would do everything for Louis, and getting rid of all the spiders is not really a big thing. He wants Louis to feel comfortable in this flat, it's his home as well after all. 

“Give me an hour and then let's meet in the bedroom.” Harry replies and leaves a sweet kiss on Louis' mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
